The Organisation: Trials Of Love Discontinued!
by A Symphony of Words
Summary: Axel's POV. When Axel returns from a mission he didn't expect to find a new Organisation member had joined... and that he would have to share a room with the new member! AkuRoku fic.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I looked at the mutilated burned flesh in front of me – the remains once belonged to a small boy – a few seconds earlier his parents and siblings lay before me in the same state, yet feeling little sympathy towards the boy, I made him watch as they all burned to death. Before turning on him. He - like his family - screamed in terror as the flames ate at what I had given them, his heart giving its all to keep him alive.

I touched the place where mine would have been – have but isn't – the traitorous thing had left me, yet I still lived and thrived on the scent of charred flesh greeting my nostrils each time I was ordered to kill.

Reaching out to smooth my fire red hair I began the decent to the lower reaches of the village, where more lives would be taken, and all their pure hearts would join together at the end of their journey – in Kingdom Hearts.

Even my heart would be there, rejoicing to be away from its body. I didn't need it. It was a tool, something that kept me alive, now though, I am not alive nor am I dead.

Looking to my right I saw two of the village men standing together holding pitch forks, honestly, like that was going to stop me. I play with fire, and nothing like a silly hay moving tool would best me.

Reaching out I summoned my Chakrams, 'weapons of the fire devil', as I had once heard them be called. Griping them tightly I rushed forward slashing at the men, giving one a gaping flesh wound in his left leg, and the other was soon decapitated. Burning the bodies was easy work for me; fire was the only thing that wished to stay by my side.

After my heart left the fire was under my control, manipulated by my actions and commands, many of whom I worked with could control various elements, we were all unique.

Moving forward I saw what was left of the small village, a handful of children and women. I never felt anything when killing – I couldn't feel without a heart – it was simple. Kill and then leave, if any were left alive you would be beaten for it.

Brushing ash off of my long black coat, I opened a portal, gracefully stepping in, and out the other side.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The main entrance to The Castle That Never Was, the walls as white as snow yet far more eerie with the dull glow of Kingdom hearts, its dull light flowing in from outside the windows. The place was always too big to give any greeting, and its odd structure made any new comers nervous. It still made me slightly jittery at the sight of the empty desolate halls.

"Number VIII, late as usual…" a small glare and a huge grin was sent in number VIII's way.

Looking over I saw the small hooded figure of Demyx – Number IX – all the members of the Organisation were given numbers in what order they joined. I greeted the other; Demyx was always there to welcome me back with a warm smile.

"So, any news?" I asked nonchalantly, sending a small grin towards him – a thank you gesture for welcoming me back, it made everything less lonely.

"I guess there is… wait do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I knew that Demyx always enjoyed playing games, and so took this to be one of them, as there was never any good news.

Thinking I could catch him off guard I replied, "Good news first".

"Well I'm glad you picked that one" Demyx smiled at me, there couldn't really be any good news could there? Wait, now I was getting trapped in one of his little games again.

"There is a new… …"

I knew he was doing this on purpose now, no way was there any good news or anything. Yet I couldn't help but be intrigued.

"... ..."

Not taking Demyx's suspension any longer, I turned to him. "What Demyx? What? If you don't tell me soon I'll…"

"Organisation member!" Demyx proudly boasted.

"Wait, what?" I stared.

There hadn't been a new member since, 4 years ago, and some poor kid now gets thrown in at the deep end, all the other members were pretty much in the swing of things now, so it wouldn't be fair to leave them on their own.

"What's their new name?" Looking over I saw that Demyx was already walking in front of me, skipping a bit, I soon caught up and repeated my question.

"Roxas." I looked at Demyx, he had stopped once again, and with a thinking expression and a shrug he changed direction and walked off. That was strange.

The organisation was a very complicated thing, any new members had to be renamed, they weren't with a heart any more and so needed a name, and the new name always had an 'X' in it. No one has any idea why. Sometimes those that come to the organisation are young – like Demyx and I – or older and much wiser – like Xigbar and Xaldin, but from losing your heart you do not particularly age. Since you have no idea when you are born birthdays are not celebrated, and since you cannot feel, no holidays were celebrated either.

It was a lonely life, love cannot be shared either because you have never felt it – without a heart anyway.

Deciding not to make myself more depressed I headed towards the rooms, intending to find this 'Roxas' and welcome him into the Organisation. It wouldn't be that hard to find him anyway, all the doors had numbers on and as every organisation member had their own number, all I needed to look for was a door with the number 'XIII' on it. I walked off humming a small tune to myself – so that there was some noise down the halls - and went on my way to follow the doors down the dim halls.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Ok I'm so glad this is finally published! I'm rather happy with this. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the second chap is up! Yay!

If there are any mistakes you can see, please tell me, its much appreciated, I prefer to be told than leaving it to look wrong XD

From the last chap:

Axel goes to find Roxas... And thats all I'm telling you! Nyaaa! (I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix or Disney)

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After a brisk walk, I soon came upon the door marked 'XIII'. Gently knocking on the door, and opening it slightly I peered in.

The room was a bright blue – like the sky – it was warm and welcoming. The one saving grace of joining the Organisation was that you could decorate your room yourself.

Many of the rooms were coloured in the element that you possessed, for example, I owned fire, and so painted my room in the colour of the bright red flames that I controlled.

Perhaps I had gotten the wrong room… looking back at the door I checked the markings – the marks were XIII.

I looked in again, stood in the middle of the room this time was Xigbar, smiling at me – he must have teleported in whilst I wasn't looking.

He of course looked no different than usual, the black and grey striped hair was in its pony tail, and his one eye looked over at me mischievously. I knew something was up.

"Nice of you to come and see us VIII!" His smile was beginning to get slightly annoying. "Why don't you come in?" He transported himself behind me and unceremoniously pushed me through the door

Xigbar had left after that, I noticed, he must have been briefing number XIII as Number I was out on a mission.

Catching me off guard, I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eye. Perhaps my first mistake was to turn towards said movement, as in a haze it suddenly lunged towards me. When in the flurry of movement it did decide to stop, I was greeted with some sort of blade thing thrust into my face. Well that was quaint.

"Well, hello to you too!" I shifted back uncomfortably – obviously Roxas had very quick reflexes and wasn't afraid to show some of his skill.

"Who are you?"

I blinked, so he was as courteous as to ask my name after he pointed the blade thing into my face.

"Axel. That's A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" I touched one of my temples motioning for him to get my name in his head.

He didn't have much confidence in his abilities though, the blade began to waver and he took a few deep breaths now and again to steady himself. The first day must have shaken Roxas up a bit, I noted.

The first day did to most Organisation members that joined, the hostility of the others was something which scared almost everyone. It was understandable that Roxas would be scared by 12 weirdoes' that were out to kill almost anything with a heart. It did not take long to gain acceptance from the others, but new members were usually treated with some malice so that they could gain experience when out on a mission.

Yet somehow – after my time in the organisation – all of the members began to form a family like friendship, some other members had gotten into relationships with each other, which I found myself to be wanting of.

"Hey kid, you gonna drop the blade thing?" I asked poking the end to see how sharp it really was, its edges were sharp enough to rip out a heart at least.

"It's a Keyblade dumbass!" He glared at me, I couldn't help but laugh, glares did not suit the kid, he had too much of a childish face.

"Ok then, put the Keyblade down" I repeated, childishly sticking out my tongue, some how Roxas brought out the childish side of me, even though he was deadly serious.

"Well Roxas it's nice to meet you, but next time please don't threaten me with a Keyblade. You might lose friends." I waved a finger in front of his face impishly, before it was batted away.

Taking a step back as a precaution, I looked Roxas over. He was by far the shortest of the entire Organisation; his messy blonde hair suited his sky blue eyes, and his mandatory black coat was too long, pooling around his feet, accentuating all the more the childish features he had. Perhaps there was hope of a friendship between us yet.

"I don't have or need any friends." I should take back what I said earlier, friendship could be a little harder to get from this kid than I thought.

"You shouldn't say that Roxas, you need friends, everyone needs them with a heart or not, even we nobodies can 'feel' loneliness."

After my last statement a silence descended on the room. I hoped that Roxas would at least consider what I had said. Whilst saying a quiet goodbye, I took my leave, intending to get to my room, I hated silence it meant that there was an eeriness to the situation.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

My room was not far fortunately, and I was taken over by the tiredness of my mission, collecting hearts was a pain. Just wanting to flop down on my bed was my main mission right now.

Having finally reached my room, I opened the door to find that I had no room. It quite literally had disappeared over night. There was just the view of the courtyard below through the door. Luckily I had not taken a step further; otherwise I would have ended up on the concrete floor meters below – a squished Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Having an idea who could have done this, I dragged myself towards the main communal room; I could never be bothered to learn its full name. But they would pay, I was now a grumpy sleepy Axel, and the culprit was going to sort this out or give me their bed.

The communal Room was the best room for a conversation with anyone, if they were willing to talk, and the best place to find Demyx.

Its white door towered over me, yet was not as scary as it seemed. Kicking said door gave me some satisfaction, as it ensured a loud crash as it hit the adjacent wall. Making all those that sat in the room jump.

Every eye was on me as I stomped towards where Demyx was playing his Sitar.

"Where is my room?" It's a shame that glaring could only do so much. As I stood and glared, Demyx weakly scratched the back of his head.

"You see Axel, you never asked me what the bad news was, but there may have been a small water leak. And how was I supposed to know that your room would soak up the water like a sponge? Then Xigbar said to just get it rebuilt, and that you could stay with Roxas…"

So, my room was taken away and now I'm expected to stay with the Keyblade kid. This was such a good day, how I wish my sarcasm could be conveyed to Demyx, it was his fault. But it was too hard to be angry at him; his childish bubbly personality was too hard to be angry at.

And after my hard day, I found myself to be stuck moving in with Roxas - for a while anyway. All I could care about was a bed and some sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Is finally up. YAY!

Disclaimer - Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts (Unfortunately)

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So then, where is all my stuff?" Hearing that my room was currently in the process of being rebuilt, I was in no mood to find that my possessions were missing, it would not go down well.

"You see-"

"No Demyx, I don't want any more 'You sees!' I want to know where my things are"

Even his hurt puppy face was not going to get to me this time.

"Dude chill, IX didn't do anything with them."

I felt a hand gripping my shoulder, giving a hard squeeze telling me to back off.

"We have your stuff, its safe and sound, not that you have much to keep anyway… But we'll get your things into little Roxas' room and you two can get to know each other. He seems reluctant to talk to anyone, nor interact."

At least my mood had gotten brighter – I knew that I would have to face Roxas again, but it would be later – and now that I knew where my rooms' items had gone too I could rest easy.

"Now, I have no missions for you. So go and get some rest! I don't want any more doors being broken; otherwise the Superior will have my head."

"Thanks II. And I apologise Dem, it was not your fault that I took out my anger on you."

I gave a small wave as I walked back to Roxas' room. The halls of the Castle That Never Was were still laced with the eerie quiet, but I could hear the dull sound of footfalls as other members walked along. It made a change to hear some sounds.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As I came closer to Roxas' room I heard a faint murmuring, as well as the sound of a bleak cry, it soon died out though.

Peering around the door I found that an extra bed had been placed on the other side of the room, it was just what I had wished for.

Strolling in casually, and not seeing Roxas anywhere I presumed that he must have been out, lunging towards my bed, I heard the quiet mumbling again, and the faint sound of a cry.

Looking at the other bed, I saw some movement, it looked like shaking. I began to walk over to the other side of the room, noticing that the kid must have been here.

Upon getting closer I found that Roxas was bunched up in his duvet, his small figure barely noticeable in all of the covers.

Placing my hand gently on top of the shaking covers, I slowly pulled them down slightly – so as to not startle Roxas if he did suddenly wake up.

"Hey kid, come on, wake up"

I could tell he was having some sort of bad dream, as the shaking didn't stop.

"NO!"

His shaking became more pronounced, the dream must have taken it out of Roxas so much that the tears were streaming from his eyes.

Luckily I still had a firm grip on his shoulders as he would have hit me in the head when he jumped up from his nightmare.

At least he was awake now – even if he was looking rather out of sorts – I decided that perhaps to calm him down I ought to do something.

"Come on Roxas you ok there?"

The confidant Roxas I had seen earlier was replaced with the shaking one I was looking at now. Taking great care as not to startle him even more, I slowly wrapped my arms around him, pulling Roxas into my chest and then relaxing myself and him against the wall to the left side of the bed.

"Hummmm… You feel better now?" Leaning my head down slightly, I placed my chin on top Roxas' blonde hair.

Feeling him move into my arms, I slowly laid my head against the wall to have a better grip on his smaller frame, he must have been wiping away the stray tears.

"Why are you so warm?"

I felt him shift closer again, as if he was clinging onto the warmth which I was emitting. Perhaps some silly come back would lighten the mood.

Deciding on the perfect come back, I quickly replied "My hot looks just warm me up."

After the cheesiest thing I had possibly ever said, I was feeling more than stupid, but foolish for cracking a silly joke.

"You're weird…" I felt his body shaking at what I presumed was laughter.

"But thanks for at least making sure that I was ok." Being taken a back by his sincere thanks, I couldn't reply in time, before he settled himself more comfortably and began to drift into a nightmare less sleep.

Whilst Roxas slept in my arms, I evaluated what had happened today, I hadn't even gotten back from my mission before all the trouble had started, yet I couldn't complain. I had met Roxas - even though we didn't meet in the beast of situations- and even if my room was unavailable right now, I had no problem with that any more.

Feeling rather attached to the kid in my arms – even though I don't know him very well at all – I slowly drifted off to my own sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Axel."

Perhaps if I ignore the voice I can sleep for longer…

"Axel, wake up" Ignoring it was not working, and now I was being jabbed in the side, not the way I wanted to be woken in the morning. That's if it is morning, I opened my eyes slightly to see if the sun was out. The only problem was that my vision was blocked by the white t-shirt clad back pressed firmly against my face, by my own arms. This was new.

"Axel, I need to breathe"

Releasing Roxas from my grip I sat up and rubbed my eyes, recalling last night's events. Roxas' strange behaviour was indeed out of character, but I had had the best sleep ever, it was nice to have some company to snuggle up with. Though upon thinking it over, I found myself worrying whether I was already too attached, we had no hearts, so we cannot feel.

Sighing I stood, leaving Roxas to wake up more fully, and made my way to the bathroom. A good scolding hot shower sounded pretty nice right now. Seeing as no one else was up, I wasn't about to let the chance pass to have the bathroom for a while.

Taking a few steps out of the door was a bad idea though; it was like an alarm had alerted the superiors in the Castle. And soon I was approached by Xaldin. He handed out the missions when Xigbar slept in late and couldn't be bothered to wake up. So I knew what was coming. Perhaps if I dived into the bathroom now I wouldn't have to do another mission.

"VIII! Just who I wanted to see." Great. It was another bad day waiting to happen, the diving into the bathroom idea still seemed a good one, but I would be punished for it later.

"You and XIII are going on a mission together; you're going to Halloween Town. There has been a large sighting of Heartless, and we don't want to miss out on the spare hearts going to waste."

"I understand, we will leave right away" I hated missions, it was like I was a different being, I didn't care for lives. My goal was the hearts, pining for my own meant that I had to kill others as a sacrifice, and so I turned into a mindless robot, aiming to collect all the hearts I possibly could.

Turning on my heel, I returned to Roxas' room, aiming to get our stuff packed and leave quickly. The quicker we were there the quicker we were back.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Thank you for reading this. And to those people who reviewed, you guys deserve something better than a thank you, -Passes cyber cookies around- 

Sorry this took so long. I had a writing block half way through, and its taken a while for me to get motivated again.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Chapter 4 shouldn't take as long.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! :)

Roxas and Axel are back! This time they've made it to Halloween Town!

Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own the characters etc.

**__________________________________**

We boarded the ship for Halloween Town – teleportation wasn't advised as it might blow our cover to the residents, giving us away. It would only be a short trip, but the sexual tension floating about the ship made it much longer.

I could see Roxas biting his nails nervously; as if bring left alone with me would be a bad thing. At least I was enjoying it.

It wasn't long until the ship landed, its mighty bulk waking bats, as it threw up the mist which gave the town an eerie feeling.

I thought it funny that each time we came to a different 'world' we would transform, though I couldn't deny that it made Roxas look even more attractive, but he was better as he was normally.

He had become a mummy - bandages wrapping him up like bondage. His blonde spikes were flicking through the wrap at the top of his head. I couldn't help but play with the little tufts of hair.

'Hey, lemmie go! Wait, your still Axel…'

Well this trip was worth it… Roxas knew who I was still.  
'Gosh kid point out the obvious, like I would just change into Demyx.'

His one unwrapped eye looked me up and down, a blue gem scrutinizing me.

'No, I mean you're still Axel not like a mummy or anything'.

Ok, now I wanted to laugh. Me, not change, HA!

Looking at my hands and arms I found that indeed the little blonde haired pipsqueak was right. How strange.

But we are here on a mission!

'Well, if I put my hood up like this...' I demonstrated for him, 'then no one will know who I am.'

His face didn't look too convinced.

'Don't look at me like that. Anyway, we haven't got time to mess about with!'

Taking strides to the door I wrenched it open revealing the spooky town outside, the pavements moving into different forms, clouds as black as bats throwing themselves through the sky. Fast enough for me to only see a glimmer of a bright pearl moon dancing in and out of focus, until the clouds slowed to a pace which I could deal with.

**Crack!**

'A-axel!'

I bent over, doubled with pain. Bones were shifting and growing, popping out of the delicate skin which grew red and black with bristly hair.

'Rahhhhh!'

Jagged teeth split my gums, tearing their way through like daggers.

The pain began to ebb away leaving a dull ache. I stood much taller than before, sharpened claws were scraping patterns in the dirt.

'… You're a werewolf!' Roxas stood like a statue his features preserved in a wrap of fear.

'Rawr?' A small whine rose from my throat, I couldn't speak properly. His eye winced at the sight of my new form; the blue gem had been tainted with the uncertainty of what I would do.

'R-roxas.' Well I could get something out; I just hoped it helped…

His face softened and smile played on his lips, delicately loosening the fear which had surrounded him.

Relived he was calm again; I motioned towards the town so we could carry on.

The buildings in the town showed a multitude of strange faces, peering out of doors, windows, holes in the ground. Eyes followed us in the hubbub of the town.

'Why do they stare so much, we don't look very different to them do we?'

Roxas whispered in a hushed tone, his eyes were rushing from one place to another, afraid of an attack.

'Hello there! Welcome to my town!'

I blinked at the tubby two faced man which had just interrupted our talk – not that I could talk back to Roxas anyway. His heads switched over and over making me dizzy.

'What brings you here? Hmmm? Ohhhh I have an idea! A couple's holiday? Oh yes. You brought this fine lady with you, what a treat. You have done well to catch her wolf boy!'

The mans face brightened, excited that people wanted to visit his town.

I looked at Roxas; his bandages couldn't hide the apple red blush that exploded across his face like a rash. But the man in front of us hadn't noticed Roxas' apparent lack of anything womanly.

'So are you here on a date? Oh I do hope you have a good time!'

'Er, erm… we're n-not.'

Roxas tried to explain, but his embarrassment made me laugh. Taking the opportunity I nodded to the eccentric man showing that was what we were here for.

'Oh my! Well where are my manners!'

Two face took Roxas' hand and bowed low. I growled in warning.

'I am the Mayor of Halloween Town, please relax and enjoy what we have to offer. Oh yes!'

Letting go of Roxas' hand he walked towards me, 'Treat her well boy.' Patting me on the shoulder, and saying his goodbyes, he left us.

He deffinatly was strange...

'A couple!?' Roxas roared at me, his face blistering with the embarrassment which only he could feel. I thought everything was fine.

His fists flew at me like rockets, the bandages gripping out at my fur.

'How could you let him think I was a she?'

The anger which had just been lashing out at me slowly wore away to hurt. His face fell into a sad frown.

If only I could talk properly!

'Sorry…' I hated being a werewolf I couldn't comfort him. Each time I tried to talk it just came out as a growl of sorts.

He looked at me, the frown glued down to his face, it wouldn't budge.

I whimpered again, putting my head down in an apology.

'It's ok Axel, I forgive you.'

His frown unstuck itself and was replaced with a tiny smile.

'Cute!' I lifted my head, wagged my tail and planted a sloppy lick on the side of Roxas' wrapped face.

'A-AXEL!' The pale cheeks lit up again into a glossy red.

I had run to the center of the Town before he could catch up and beat me.

Everything was unusually quiet in the center of Halloween Town.

'Hey Axel wait up!' Well except for Roxas anyway.

I looked around again, a fountain stood vomiting a green sludge into a pool of toxic looking water.

From the walk to here there were many residents of the haunted town, but now there was nothing. Empty houses loomed over us like giants. Roxas moved closer to me.

I sniffed the floor in an effort to smell if there was anyone here, but only got a snout full of dirt.

'Hmmmm so that's why you're here Jack. Well I can see what can do for you. But getting rid of all these heartless could be a problem.'

Ah, just what I wanted to hear. Heartless.

I listened in again, a window on one of the buildings was open, a dull light lazily lit up the room. It was barely even visible.

'Well yes, but for a perfect Christmas we need not have anything get in our way!'

A tall skeletal frame walked into the light spreading a shadow across the other buildings.

'I understand that Jack but the heartless are spreading. I can't get rid of this may! There are hundreds, THOUSANDS!'

The exasperated voice must have been the mad scientist. Roxas began to shift from foot to foot. It was his first mission and he's told that there are thousands of heartless; even I thought this one was rather daunting.

'Nevertheless my friend, we must work out how to remove them. They're ruining our cemetery!'

Just what I wanted to hear, if the hoard was in the cemetery then it would be much easier to combat them and gain many more hearts.

I looked towards Roxas and pointed at the gates which led to the cemetery.

'Go.' I growled low to keep my voice low.

I let my jaws crease into a toothy smile, hearts would be reaped…

**__________________________________**

After a year away, I hope you guys still like it. And I hope its a good as the other chapters.

Read and review! I'll be eternally grateful!


End file.
